keaton_and_jacksonfandomcom-20200214-history
Keaton and Jackson Wiki
is the Keaton & Jackson database that chronicles everything of the project, which is a show concept that follows a duo of extraterrestrial beings attempting to assimilate into evolved human society… and they're blundering it up at every turn. It's set in a world where genetic evolution has gone haywire among the world's feral wildlife, due to an outbreak of the genetic acceleration virus that was said to have been sourced from an advanced alien species. Increased sightings of these beings sent the humans into a frenzy. Thanks to the dramatic increase in cryptid sightings, humans have began to track them down. This project was initially conceived in early 2014 as a Pokémon fan series. We are currently editing ' articles' and hosting ' images', with ' edits' being made in total. O'Yee (The guy what made the thing) Newgrounds Twitter About the Series Concept Keaton & Jackson (Starring Vinny!!) is a series concept by O'Yee. It’s set in a world where paranormal activity has begun to run rampant in many cities. From an uproar in cryptid sightings, to a sudden increase of general debauchery. The authorities and scientists are on the lookout for all the criminals and monsters. But what they don’t know is that most of the beings in question have stealthily disguised themselves as human beings. The series primarily centers on a duo of extraterrestrials, Keaton and Jackson, and their mission to study and document the “human” world that surrounds them. And they do this by posing as normal humans, albeit using shoddy disguises and their limited, but increasing knowledge on human behavior. This series is first, a scientific parody of “talking animal” characters. Second, it's a tale of two extraterrestrials (Keaton the advanced pangolin, and Jackson the hopkinsville goblin) trying to adapt to human society while keeping their criminal alien identities a secret. This show is based on the theory of evolution. Characters The Main Fellas Donovan Keaton Keaton is undoubtedly the leader of any operation or study that is conducted by the four, being the most reasonable, talented and sane one (at least by comparison.) While occasionally bashful and overrun by his passions, Keaton still retains a level head in heated situations, and keeps Jackson and Vinny in check to make sure they’re not doing anything TOO dangerous. And he’s a scientist, which is a talent he picked up while living in a zoo after the genetic acceleration virus took over. When security was tightening, he broke out by learning to hack into the computers and cameras to pose a distraction, striking panic to the nearby people while he made a run for it. Jackson O’Lantern Jackson is a wacky fella pent up by long-suppressed hedonism, and he is Keaton’s comically mismatched bestie. He has little to no frame of reference for many Earth behaviors and customs, which makes him look insane by human standards. His home planet was trying to breed out individuality in favor of safety and further evolving their species, and Jackson’s birth bypassed their system. He had to escape the planet to keep from being lobotomized. Vincent Happy Vinny is a tough and bulky bird that the world knows as the “Mothman”. Vinny was an impromptu test subject by Jackson’s species before they made what would eventually become “humans”. After years of cheating death, Vinny has become comedically cynical, and a little psycho… Just a little. During the initial mission from Jackson’s father, Vinny had to guzzle the elixir they used for genetic acceleration down himself, and he became a strongly advanced being. But even in the far reaches of his spirits, Vinny is still a righteous guy who would never harm anyone he can bring himself to care about. Basil Rosemary Basil may be kind, but she is also a scrappy and buck wild little squirrel with a talent in weaponry. She garnered this talent by turning the squirrel folk against the coyote higher-ups by shaping their tools into hardened weapons while she fled. After months of running away, she was tattered and rugged, until Vinny found her and tended to her wounds. She hasn’t left his side ever since, so she’s kind of like his adopted daughter. Basil was always there for those she was near, as helping others is what she had since birth, although this comes at a cost to her own health. This is a partial source to her violent tendencies. The Other Fellas Rudy Bellatrix While diligent with her career as a biologist, Rudy is an awkward dork with low self-esteem. Only she’s been secretive about her real interests and what she wants throughout most of her life, to spare her a childhood of humiliation. Rudy knows everything about various animated programs and franchises. Rudy is also idealistic, and a bit of a hopeless romantic. She normally has her laptop with her, what she uses to write various stories, most of them ridiculously fantastical, sometimes needlessly risque. She was called in by the local zoo to study the curious behaviors the animals were displaying when the criminal acts (caused by Keaton) were happening. She DID find out it was Keaton, but she kept it a secret after she wound up befriending him. Months later, they’d wind up being neighbors, even though Keaton is in a disguise. Evelyn Hywel Mellow, sardonic, down-to-Earth, a real 180° to her housemate Rudy. But even so, she and Rudy share a lot of similarities. As in: a love of media, such as video games, TV shows or graphic novels, which is how the two met in high school. Evelyn is very honest, sometimes brutally honest, even to Karolyn. Evelyn, despite her confidence, is also quite lazy and sluggish most of the time, and takes in a few vices, such as cocktails or wine (except she drinks these from a pet dish.) Especially with the uproar in paranormal studies, Evelyn needs to keep her cat ears down low, and try not to give into her feline habits of purring or chasing things. Evelyn can also be a little arrogant, and wants to be respected, and she often finds a way to make that happen (she’s a cat, after all). Karolyn Bellatrix Karolyn is an undermined mind, undermined by constantly being passed aside for something else, and being dragged along with her mother’s hap-hazard lifestyle during her elementary years. Her self-worth is a little low, and her perception of reality is delusional. She’s always bothered by something, even in her best mood. Because she spends a lot of time alone, she uses this time to perfect her abilities as a scientist. Karolyn has a strong interest in science and horror, and she often tries to put together machines and serums in hap-hazard attempts to get around daily tasks. These usually backfire, or cause havoc to Keaton and Jackson. Karolyn's irrationality is toyed with when she keeps seeing various unrecognizable creatures and aliens around the apartment complex, sometimes even inside the rooms (hint-hint). She and Evelyn have a sort of tense dynamic, as she used Evelyn as a test subject without asking, hence Evelyn being part-cat. She has a horrible sleep schedule, and rarely talks to anyone. Carmen Bellatrix Carmen is an enthusiastic, but narcissistic woman who works in programming, and is interested in astrology and psychology. Carmen, despite her typical lack of empathy or regard for those around, keeps a high-spirited attitude, and is, at first, considered to be charming. Carmen is notably out of touch with reality and the world’s populous, and this carries down to her daughter, Karolyn. Like her sister, Rudy, she has a positive outlook on most subjects. Unlike her, her outlooks are also greatly self-serving, sometimes straight up rude. This often sours her relationships, and distances her from the people around her. Even if Carmen has lost touch, she does sometimes slow down, and she registers what her nihilistic behavior caused to those who were closest to her. This was especially the case when she found herself all alone in her apartment, her daughter Karolyn having moved in with aunt Rudy. = (TO BE CONTINUED...) = Category:Browse